Awakening
by Kyleigh17
Summary: After Kennedy left her, Willow had a vision. She can bring Tara back, and Tara wants to be back. Now, she has to find a way to uncomplicate the rest of her life. Various plots inside; WillowxTara, BuffyxAngel, Dawn/OC, Will change rating to M later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there :) This is my first Buffy the Vampire Slayer fanfic :D Go me! Okay, basically, if I don't get to explain the story in the summary, im going to put the whole summary here. HOWEVER; There are many character plots, so I will write the name of the character and their summary in the story. **

**Buffy: After having defeated 'The First' and losing Spike, she now wants to regain her relationship with Dawn. While doing so, a certain vampire meets her in LA; will her life return to some kind of normal? If that's even possible...**

**Xander: After losing Anya, Xander finally understands what Willow went through and sure, why not blow up the world? However, Xander isn't powerful like Willow, so he settles for covering his pain with masking it by humor. Will Xander come to terms with Anya's death and begin to heal or will the pain he's feeling eat away at his heart forever?**

**Giles: No real plot line, but is vital to the story.**

**Faith: No real plot, but a small area is decicated to her first real relationship.**

**Kennedy: After having a startling vision, Kennedy feels forced to leave Willow, leaving Willow confused as Hell.**

**Dawn: Dawn's never had a real relationship with anyone, but after meeting Riley's brother Alex she begins to discover what relationships are about. However, flaws are always apart of any relationship. Maybe this flaw just might make Dawn realize something when she meets Artemis.**

**Angel: After hearing from Giles, he finds out that Buffy is now residing in Los Angeles. He wants to win her back, no matter what it takes and he won't stop at anything to get her in his arms again.**

**Artemis: A new character that is a vital part of the story towards the end.**

**Alex: Dawn's first real boyfriend and also Riley's brother... but like I said... there's a flaw...**

**And most importantly:**

**Willow: After Kennedy leaving her, Willow has a vision. She is able to bring Tara back, and Tara wants to be back. Now that she is finally back in Tara's arms, she feels like nothing could complicate things. That is, until she meets Artemis, a sixteen year old 'Slayer' who has unimaginable powers.**

**Tara: After appearing to Kennedy to send a message to Willow that she has the power to come back to Earth, she is visited by Willow through an incantation in which she is able to communicate with the deceased. Willow now has the option to bring her back to life and awaits to be back into her lover's arms.**

**Alrighty, thats the summary for each vital character in the story!! Yay, here's the story now.**

* * *

It was over. It was actually over.

Well for now, anyway.

Willow took ahold of Kennedy's hand as the Scoobies made the short journey back to the bus.

Most of them were hurt, including the other slayers, some even close to death.

She eyed Kennedy who was avoiding her gaze, but was distracted as she saw Xander making his way over to them.

Willow quickley turned her head to see her reflection in the tinted window of the bus. She looked the same, but she knew better. She was different.

Her powers now were unimaginable. They were finally under control and in the words of Kennedy, she was a Goddess, well she felt that way, at least.

"Will?" Xander snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Xander," Willow smiled as she let go of Kennedy's hand to hug her best friend.

Willow saw the weak smile he provided before their arms embraced each other. She wanted to keep his mind off of Anya for a little while. Until he felt a little better.

"Well since the whole shopping thing is out of the question, what do you think we should do? Buffy's all gazey, but I'm not exactly sure that's a word."

"I don't know what to do either. Sleep maybe. I think we need to wait until Buffy snaps out of her... gazey. Yeah, that isn't the word you're looking for. She's in a... she's in a dazey. There we go." Willow smiled.

"She's in a daisy? Like in a flower?"

Willow laughed lightly.

"You know, you could use an actual word like... daze? You don't have to make it an an adjective." Dawn intterupted.

"Well excuse me Miss Kill Joy," Xander replied dramatically. "Why can't you be like any other normal teenager; I mean your school was just brought to full on destruction mode and you're being a smarty pants!"

Dawn smiled cheekily.

"Xander, I think you're thinkin' about the demons... they pretty much killed everyone's joy." Willow smiled.

"Everyone's a critic." Xander walked away in a humorous huff, smiling as best he could.

"Guys?" Everyone turned towards Buffy's direction. "I know what I'm going to do."

Willow silently made her way towards Kennedy as Buffy continued her 'inspirational' rant before she got to her point. Kennedy took a sharp breath as Willow wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Kennedy? What's wrong?" Willow whispered.

"Shh, nothing. Buffy's talking."

"And this has stopped you before?"

Kennedy didn't reply.

"... and I want the Scoobies and I to go it alone. Everyone on that bus right now will not be coming. I'm not sure where we're going yet, but we have to stay together. Re-build this whole life.

Willow looked at Kennedy who had her eyes squeezed shut.

"Ken? Baby, what's wrong?"

"Will, we need to talk."

Willow winced.

"I don't like those words. Well together anyway, I mean seperately they're great; fantastic even! Of course, that depends on what-"

"Stop babbling, Willow."

Willow clamped her mouth shut at the sterness of Kennedy's words.

"I'm not coming with you."

"Buffy thinks you're one of the Scoobies now, you don't have to worry about-"

"No, I mean, I can't."

"W-what? Sure you can, I mean, the bus has plenty of room..."

"Baby, you know what I mean."

Willow looked up, her eyes angry, but not in the destroy the world, coal black kind of way.

"Don't call me that." Willow took a seat on a nearby rock.

"Don't be like that. You don't understand what's-"

"Then, please, help me out here!"

"It's not time yet."

"What are you talking about? Kennedy is this about the other night? Was I not good en-"

"No! God, don't think like that. It was mind-blowing. I just have to go, you'll understand later."

Kennedy made her way back to the bus, tears threatening to spill at any second.

Willow put her head in her hands. All she could think about was how everyone she's ever loved... like that, would somehow let her down. And it hurt. A lot.

Tears began to slowly fall down her face leaving long, slick streaks of salty water lingering on her cheeks.

"Will, honey, what's wrong?" Buffy came forward and crouched down in front of the teary red-head.

"I- I- I..."

"You what?"

"I wish I knew..." She began to choke from all of her crying.

Buffy pulled her into her chest, cradling her. This poor girl had been through so much, and Buffy hadn't really been there for her like she should have. They were best friends, yet she felt so distant from this girl in her arms. From this moment on, she vowed to change that.

"Will, I'm sorry. I'm beyond sorry. I haven't been there for you, and I know I keep saying I will then I get all distracted, but this new life... it will be just that. New. A new start for you and me. C'mon, we should head over to the bus."

"I think... Kennedy and I are over."

"What?! But you just got together a little while ago!"

"She won't tell me why."

Buffy could see the pure frustration in her eyes.

"C'mon, let's go. We'll talk on the bus. For now, we've got to get these people to a hospital."

Willow nodded solemnly and followed her to the bus.

* * *

Willow looked over her shoulder for about the twentieth time, trying to get a glimpse of Kennedy who was staring out the window blankly.

"Will, you have to stop torturing yourself."

"Buff, I know this is stupid, but I don't feel... heart broken. I just want to know why she would do this. We could have had something, and she was really into me. I was even into her. She told me 'I'd understand later', but it just doesn't make sense to me."

"I know, hon."

"I thought it might have been the night we first... well, you know... but then she said it wasn't the reason at all, but it's the only reason I can think of!"

"I don't know what to say, but I have a question; did you really _love, _or even think you could love her? Or did you just... I don't know, trying to get over Tara?"

Willow looked at her hands clasped in her lap shamefully.

"I shouldn't have used Kennedy like that. I- I just wanted it to stop."

"Wanted what to stop?"

"The pain in my chest where Tara used to be."

Buffy looked to the floor, her eyes slightly filling up with tears.

"I miss her too Will, but you have to be fair to Kennedy. Go and apologize to her. I'm glad you realize life goes on, but... but you have time. Let time heal your heart. Be with friends. Be with _yourself_. Then, when you know you're ready, you can try to move on for real."

Willow sighed deeply and nodded.

She began to stand up and make her way towards the far back of the bus where Kennedy was sitting.

"Willow, don't make this any harder than it has to be..."

"I'm here to apologize."

"You did nothing wrong, I told you-"

"No. I did. I did something really wrong."

"What are you talking about?"

"I... I'm not over Tara. I feel this aching pain in my chest whenever I thought of her. Then you came along. The pain dulled and things felt like they were going to get better. The only problem was the pain was still there and no matter how much it dulled, it still affected me. I used you when I wasn't really in love with you."

Kennedy began to cry.

"I know."

"I reall am sorry, I just- you know? How?"

"Tara told me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyy all =) So here is chapter two. ;) I love this story, I've planned it out completely XD I'm never usually this prepared for a story, so go me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer.**

* * *

"T-Tara?" Willow's lower lip began to tremble slightly.

Kennedy sighed.

"Willow, I love... I love you. I don't know why, and I don't know how I could ever feel this attracted to someone in my life, but you aren't mine."

"Look, I'm attracted to you too, but this doesn't make sense! Why... just... I'm so confused."

Kennedy glanced out of the bus' window.

"If I tell you, do you promise you won't get mad at me?"

"That depends... I mean, do you think I would get mad or... or something?"

"Maybe."

"Well, I can't promise that then, now can I?"

"I... I used magick."

"What? Why did-"

"To contact my dad."

Willow didn't respond, cueing Kennedy to continue.

"My father died a few years back. He and I were close, and I'd never met my mom because she'd passed away when I was born. It was really hard and I knew that you had all of the things to do a spell. One where I could contact the dead."

Willow silently cursed herself for not thinking about that idea sooner.

"Anyway, I tried to understand the writings and I sort of did, except, when I said the spell, I was put into a deep trance. I needed an anchor to keep me grounded, but forgot about it. My mind flew around aimlessly in a random dimension. Then I ran into a tall, blue eyed girl."

Willow swallowed dryly. It had to be Tara... although there were probably plenty of tall, blue eyed, dead girls. Wow, that was morbid.

"She greeted me. Her hand gently flew to my forehead and she suddenly gasped. Apparently, she thought I was dead... but she could see and feel my memories. She saw you. She scolded me for not having an anchor, but promised to put me back.

"She introduced herself as Tara. She told me all about her life with you and I felt at peace. But, she also told me that I was not your soul mate. When I was there, it all made sense somehow. Like, I understood why. Now... it just hurts.

"She also told me that... that she was coming back soon. Thats why she was in the Dimension."

"The Dimension?" Willow interrupted.

"Yeah... it- it's like the place before the Divine... where you feel safe and at peace."

_"Where Buffy was..." _Willow thought.

"So... basically you almost died? And why was Tara there?"

"Tara... Tara couldn't go. She needed to be with you for her to fully be at peace. Whether it meant her coming back here to earth or her waiting for you to reach the Dimension, she vowed to wait. And yes, I almost died."

"So what exactly does the Dimension do?"

"I- it's for people who are waiting to go to the Divine. They have a choice to wait in a place of safety or they can be assessed right then and there and poof, they go into the Divine."

"So what was Tara doing there... I mean, you said she had put her hand on your forehead... why?"

"Well the Dimension can't exist without it's 'Assistants'. The pure souls that have passed on from the Earth yet who aren't ready to cross over for some reason are assigned to make sure they assess who gets into the Divine or who needs to wait in the Divide before they can get in. Tara is an Assistant."

Willow smiled lightly. She knew Tara would always be a person to put others before herself.

"So whats the Divide?"

"I'm giving away too much information already. I'm not even supposed to know about this, but somehow, I just knew about all of this stuff when I went to the Dimension. It's really hard to explain, but you have to understand. I don't _want _to do this. It's just something I have to do... and I'm not mad at anyone. Well I am, but not personally. I just wi- I mean, I kind of hoped it wouldn't be like this."

Willow nodded solemnly.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay... just don't be mad... alright?"

Willow smiled, butterflies emerging at the thought of Tara coming back.

"I won't."

"So this is good-bye then?"

"I... I guess so. Thank you so much for being there for me when you were."

Willow hugged Kennedy tightly, then moved back to her seat with Buffy.

"So... how'd it go?" Buffy asked cautiously.

"Buff?"

"Mhmm?"

"Tara's coming back."

"Wh...what?"

"Tara came to Kennedy... she said she was coming back soon, and that caused Kennedy to break up with me."

Tears welled up lightly in Buffy's eyes.

"I- I know that you want her back Will, but she's dead..."

"Don't start with me Buff. Your life is a series of those contradictions."

Buffy laughed a little.

"Well that's true, but I don't want you to get your hopes up from some dream Kennedy had."

"Okay..." Willow sighed.

Buffy took ahold of Willow's hand and held it in her lap out of comfort.

* * *

Buffy took ahold of a hurt Potential. Well, they were slayer's now, but just because they could heal faster, didn't mean they couldn't get hurt.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes, how can I help you."

Buffy inwardly rolled her eyes. How else could she help her other than providing some kind of care for the hurt slayer draped around her arms?

"My friend... and a bunch of other friends... they're hurt. We need a few rooms and uh... doctors."

"Right away."

Suddenly the seemingly useless nurse rang up the first few staff in such a fast, professional manner, Buffy had to forgive her for the stupid question earlier.

Finally after some bandages, proper cleanings, assessments, and a bunch of other medical terminology Buffy just couldn't comprehend, the Slayers were 'safe'. If that was ever a possiblity.

Buffy, Xander, Willow, and Dawn resided in the waiting room.

Buffy's stab wound was hurting like a bitch, but none the less, she could feel it healing already.

"So... have we made any decisions or are we going to have to resort to flipping a coin?"

Everyone stared at Xander.

"Well?"

"Not yet Xand. I think we have a while to figure out what we want to do..."

"Well, Buffy, I think we should hurry... actually." Willow added.

"Yeah, I mean, we have to find a place to live and stuff..."

"Well... I have officially," Xander flipped through his wallet. "$38.69, a picture of me next to the world's largest rubber band ball, six sticks of gum, and... ugh... a dead fly."

"I have thirteen bucks." Dawn supplied.

"I've got my last paycheck... for $530.00... but then there's taxes. I am SO glad that I did not leave my bank card in Sunnydale."

"Oh!" Xander screamed, causing the entire waiting staff to turn to look at him. "Sorry..." He whispered.

"So... what was that about?"

"Oh, right! I forgot I had some money saved... lucky for me, my money was saved in the bank... I think Anya and I together had... I want to say at least a thousand dollars or so? Then again, Anya probably put away... a lot more."

Xander sunk a little in his seat.

"Xand?" Willow questioned.

"Oh... hey... I was just thinking to see if anything else was saved... you know how Ahn was."

"Yeah, she was good with money that way..." Willow offered while gently rubbing Xander's shoulders.

"I... I think I'm going to call the bank... let them know and see how much money we'll have all together." Xander stood up and walked to the reception desk, asking for the phone.

"Well... I- I have nothing to contribute. The only things that are in my wallet are a couple pennies, a mint, and a bunch of pictures with Tara and I."

Buffy smiled comfortingly.

"That's okay Wills. Can I have that mint though?"

Willow handed her the mint.

"Buffy?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, Dawnie?"

"What about Los Angeles?"

"What about it?" Buffy said flatly.

"Well... dad's sister, Nancy... she lives there. Maybe she could help us out?"

"Dawnie, we barely know her. She wouldn't help us."

"Well... what about Angel?" Dawn offered.

"I don't know... I mean, we aren't on the greatest of terms with the whole cookie dough analogy and... you don't have a clue what I'm talking about."

"Well, I mean, he could help us..." Willow added.

Buffy thought about it. He really could help, but... not yet.

"Okay, how about this. When Xander gets back and tells us how much money we actually have to invest here, plus we still have Giles and Andrew... though I doubt Andrew could help here, we talk about getting a hotel... or a small apartment in LA?"

"Yeah, okay. I guess we could deal with that." Dawn said.

"Good to know we have your standards down pat..." Buffy smirked.

Dawn stuck her tounge out, but pulled it back in when Xander returned with sheet of paper in his hand.

"Okay, so the bank said that with the circumstances and stuff, Anya had saved a lot of money on her own, but I can't access it with proof. They said she'd saved about three thousand dollars. So all togther we'd have four thousand eight hundred and two dollars and thirty nine cents."

"Wow... that's unexpected..."

"Not really, I mean, we'd had great profits from the magick shop... now that it's gone, the money is theirs... and so we have money. Plus, you work a lot of shifts and stuff... I guess we're okay for now then... money wise anyway." Willow rambled.

"So it's settled then? We're going to Los Angeles?" Dawn asked hopefully.

"Yep, it's settled." Buffy smiled at her younger sister.

"Wait... we're what?" Xander asked.

"Will, you take this explanation, I'm beat from talking."

"That's a first..." Dawn whispered under her breath.

Buffy slapped the back of her sister's head lightly.

"I heard that."

Dawn simply smirked. Maybe things were finally going their way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyy... so here's the usual apology for not writing often. And now here's the story. (Can I be forgiven if I say I was distracted by MLIA?)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer.**

**(P.S. I haven't exactly watched much of the Angel series... I kept re-watching Buffy episodes, so I don't exactly know the layout of the place that Angel and everyone is residing in... but I do know that people like Wesley and Cordy are there... so yeah, just to let you all know.)**

* * *

"I _will_ win this."

"You honestly think you can beat me?"

"I'm the slayer's sister, I'm pretty sure I can beat the pants of off you."

Willow scoffed.

"Please, I'm wearing a very supportable belt here. My pants will stay on and I will win."

Dawn rolled her eyes as she and Willow battled for dominance in the classic thumb wrestling war.

"Guys," Buffy "I'm so glad you have found a distraction and all, but could you keep the battle cries down?"

"I'm liking the whole pants concept here." Xander added.

All of the girls promptly stopped what they were doing to stare at Xander.

"Oh, come on! Xander, gross! That's my sister! My _little_ sister, no less," Buffy shuddered as she continued on. "A-and Willow! She's gay for crying out loud!"

"Like I said before, sometimes I shouldn't speak... or think."

"No kidding. If you think-" Buffy stopped talking as she saw Faith making her way around the corner of the hospital hallway.

"Woah there, B. Cool your burners for a few."

"Faith! How... how are you... and everyone else?!" Buffy asked frantically.

"Chill, B. I just came out of Wood's room after getting my stitches. We..." Faith's voice trailed off as she realized there were more of the Scooby onlookers listening to her talk.

"Can... can I talk to you over here, Buff. No need for them to listen in."

"Anyone else getting the unappreciated feeling just a tad?" Xander piped in.

Buffy complied, shaking her head, as she followed Faith to a more reserved corner.

"What's up?"

"I'm not coming with you, B."

"Why? What's up?"

"You don't need me... I-"

"No. Faith, we _do _need you. You have to stop thinking like that, it isn't good for you."

"_Mother, _that isn't what I mean. I... need to be here. With Robin."

"Oooh." Buffy stated out of realization.

"Exactly. I need to keep him... five by five, if you know what I mean."

"I never know what you mean," Buffy smiled as she leaned in for a quick hug.

"Okay... well that's enough mushy mojo for me for one day. I'll see you on the flip side B."

"Wait, that's it?"

"That's it. I'll be the Head Honcho for the newbies, and I'm here with Robin. Oh! Here's my digits for the cell... call me when you need me. Now we're done. Lates."

Faith started in the other direction, not turning back once.

"So, where'd Faith go, Buff?" Willow questioned.

"She's gone." Buffy replied, her eyes glued to the now empty corridor.

"What?"

"Will, don't act surprised. We know what Faith is like, and we just kind of have to accept it. She's going to stay here with Principal Wood; give him a chance. I think she's going to kind of mentor the new slayers too."

"Do you trust her?"

Buffy's mind wandered to all of the horrific events Faith had brought upon each of her friends. Yet, when she thought about how she'd stayed with her through the fight, side by side, she knew Faith had changed.

"With my life."

Willow nodded as Dawn headed off towards the bathroom.

"Xander... do you have any coins for a payphone? Or do you have your cell with you?"

"I have my cell, why?"

"I need to call someone..."

"Would that someone have a name that starts with A and ends with... ngel."

"Ay-nn-gel?"

"No... that... isn't what I was trying to get across... I was uh refferring to-"

"I know, Xand. Just kidding around, don't you worry you're pretty little head."

"You think my head's pretty? I think it's kind of awkward in a way..."

Buffy and Xander made their way out of the hospital, still chatting away as their voices began to fade away from Willow's ears.

Willow clasped her hands in her lap firmly as she was suddenly engulfed by a large, empty silence. Silence was deadly. Her thoughts were deadly. Therefore, she was now deadly.

Suddenly a faint clicking emerged from the patients corridor.

"Buf- oh, hi Will- I mean Willow..."

"Kennedy, hi."

Kennedy took a few steps towards Willow.

"You don't have to be afraid of me... or even feel awkward around me."

"I- I know... but I can't help it..."

Kennedy closed the distance between her and Willow as she took a seat next to her.

"I still remember the feeling... of when I was in the Dimension. I know I may not feel very happy or ecstatic right now, but I know I'll get over it. I'll get over you. I can't experience those feelings I had while I was there right now, but I know I'll feel it again and that's comforting."

"You are a strong girl, Ken." Willow smiled genuinely, the corners of her mouth turning upwards a few smidges.

"I know. So are you."

"I think I'm too strong."

"Maybe, but you can control it. When Tara comes back, she will help you. I know it."

Tears sprung to Willows eyes as she had suddenly remembered that Tara may be coming back to her soon. She felt a rush of butterflies swirl around in her stomach for a few moments as she closed her eyes and gathered herself together as best she could.

"Thank you. For everything. For letting me love again, and teaching me about you and your life."

"Will, you have taught me way more than I've taught you. Thank _you_." Kennedy kissed her cheek gentley and began to stand up to leave.

"Oh, wait, Kennedy, why did you come out again?"

"Was that supposed to be a gay thing?"

"W-what? No, I-"

"I know, I'm joking. I came out here to ask Buffy if she was really leaving Faith in charge. I don't suppose you could help me out here..."

"I'm afraid you will be with Faith for now."

"What?!"

"Don't worry, it's just for a while. Giles is looking into creating a whole new watcher's council, so she won't be in charge for too much longer."

Kennedy smiled.

"Let's hope so..."

With that Kennedy walked away.

As soon as the corridor's pathway was closed, Willow let out a sigh of frustration. It seemed like everyone she knew was leaving all of a sudden. All she could hope for was that Xander and Buffy would stay with her for as long as they could... maybe even forever. If that was even possible.

* * *

"Dawnie, what took you so long sweetheart?"

"Those bathrooms are insanely sanitary and their soap? It smells amazing! Here, smell my hands!"

Dawn thrust her hands in Willow's face, giving the Witch a blast of a particularily fruity scent.

"Yum," Willow agreed.

Xander and Buffy both re-entered the building, smiling and laughing a little.

"Dawnie, Will; we called Angel."

"...and?"

"We're going to stay with him for a little while, then try and find a small place of our own."

"Awesome!" Dawn screeched.

"So..." Xander started. "Is everyone ready to head out?"

"What about Giles? And Andrew?" Dawn asked.

"Here, I got this one," Willow stated.

She seated herself comfortably in her chair, taking in and channeling energy.

_"Giles? Can you hear me?"_

_"Uh, Willow? What are you... where are you?"_

_"I'm outside, in the hospital waiting room... I'm contacting you. We're heading over to Angel's now, are you okay with that?"_

_"Uh, sure, I suppose. What am I supposed to do with Andrew?"_

_"Keep him with you at all times. We'll see you at Angel's. You know where that is, right?"_

_"Indeed. We will see you shortly, we're just helping out a few slayers and such. We'll see you as soon as possible."_

_"Bye, Giles. Thank-you."_

_"You're welcome. Good-bye."_

"Willow? Wills?" Buffy shook her shoulder slightly.

"I'm back. Giles says it's cool with him."

"What was that you were doing?"

"I contacted him through my mind. I can hear people, but only when I'm having a direct conversation with them. I'm not a mind reader, but it's like I can call people on my brain. Easy magick."

"Awesome. Okay, Dawnie, get you're things, we're heading off to Angel's."

* * *

After getting settled in and encountering an extremely awkward moment between Xander and Cordelia, Willow entered her room.

A series of books layered the shelving before her. Mostly about some Magicks, a few novels, and some demon identification books.

Willow already knew what she was searching for; 'The Book of After Life".

That was the book that would bring Tara back for sure.

"Willow?" Buffy called from her room.

"Yeah, Buff?"

"Do you have a tank top I could borrow, this was has left over demon goo on it... I don't really want it on my body at the moment..."

Willow made her way outside of her door.

"Buff, I don't know if you realized, but I don't really have any clothing items except what I'm wearing. I think you and I should really take up that whole shopping trip opportunity."

Buffy grinned widely.

"Oh, for sure! I can't wait! Let's go in a few hours. I'll get cleaned up, see if Angel has anything that I can borrow for the time being! Oh, this is going to be so much fun!" Buffy screeched excitedly as she ran back to her room.

Willow smiled and closed the door behind her.

_"Encuentre Mi Libro."_ Willow chanted quickley, in search of finding her book.

A thick, brown book flew off of the shelves, hitting the wall feircly in the process.

"'The Book of After Life', perfect! I am so glad this thing is a fairly popular book."

Willow read through the pages of contacting the dead, and discovered it was very similiar to other books she'd read about death.

After casting her circle and lighting the appropriate candles, she began to slowly drift into a meditation, chanting an incantation.

_"La muerte del Amor, Habla conmigo. La muerte del Amor, Habla conmigo. La muerte del Amor, Habla conmigo."_

A flash of bright lights consumed Willow's mind and her soul was slightly drifting from her body, her only anchor was a thick peice of Onyx she carried with her.

A dizziness took over her brain and as soon as the flash of bright colours came, it was transferred into a complete darkness.

* * *

**So here is your cliffy for chapter three! :) xD I'm so evil. Okay, so I translated a few ideas from simple English into Latin American as chants, which is what I plan on doing usually. Here are the translations...**

**Encuentre Mi Libro- Find my book.**

**La muerte del Armour, Habla conmigo- The love of death, Speak to me.**

**Okay, so I used these from Free Translations, so if they're wrong, correct me if you must XD.**


	4. Chapter 4

**^-^ I feel SO motivated. I had a dream a few days ago where Willow saved Tara from some crazy terror. It was pretty intense, and I was there the whole time (Don't worry, nothing dirty [that I remember] happened). This was just a huge burst of inspiration, so this is why I'm updating quicker than usual.**

**I'm making a note here that by the next chapter, the rating will be moved up to 'M'. It won't be a Willow/Tara scene quite yet, but another well known pairing.**

**I think that's it for now... *Wracks brain for other information* Yep, that's it! Here is the disclaimer...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer.**

* * *

"Ahh... mmph..." Willow groaned painfully as her mind awoke from the dizzy spell that took over her entirety.

"W-w-willow?"

Willow shot up in an instant.

"Tara?! Baby, where are you? I can't see you!"

"Sweetheart," Tara began, brushing a lock of hair from her face. "You need to open your eyes in order to see anything..."

Blushing a dark pink colour, Willow opened her eyes.

Tara. She was there, in front of her face.

"Oh, baby, I- I- I-" Willow stammered as she tried to gather her thoughts. Her love was right there before her, and it all felt so real.

"Shh, I get it. Don't worry, I'm here for a while."

"A... a while? How long is a while? I don't mean to be a pester, but I mean we only just now get to see each other and I don't want to-"

"I have exactly an hour and a half here with you."

Willow grinned devilishly.

Suddenly it was Tara's turn to become flustered as she realized what Willow was thinking.

"Not- not here..."

Tara brought her hand to Willow's face, smoothly gliding it across from the top of her cheek bone to her chin. Goddess, how Tara missed touching Willow.

Willow nodded, understanding they had other important things to discuss; Tara coming back to Earth for example.

Before anyone could discuss anything, Willow began to feel a pang of regret.

"I'm so sorry, Tara. I shouldn't- shouldn't have let you go like that. I didn't mean to let you even leave my heart and mind for a second, but it just happened and I-"

"Will, you didn't let me go. Not once. I could always feel you hanging on, no matter what. Kennedy... she... she's a-a n-nice girl."

Flashbacks of the old, shyer Tara emerged from Willows mind. She could picture her girl at the Wicca group, too shy to say what she wanted. She was too insecure.

"I- I did let go. Just for a second."

"No, I know you didn't. Want to know why?"

Willow nodded lightly.

Tara's hand emerged from the lengthy robe she wore, clinging to her body in all the right places. She placed her hand on Willow's chest firmly.

Willow could feel a warm pressure building within her heart. It began to pump faster, and suddenly it was as if she were cresting towards an orgasm. She could feel her mind and body flow with the simple touch of Tara.

Panting heavily, Willow clasped Tara's blue eyes with her green ones.

"T-Tara, what was that? Not that I'm complaining; that was incredible!"

"That is what you will always feel for me. If you hadn't reacted that way, I would have known you'd let go, even if just for a moment."

"I felt like I did..."

"You have always made a special place for me, no matter what. You couldn't have let go, and I know it, and so do you."

Willow smiled, thankful that she'd found someone who was more understanding than anyone she'd ever known.

After intertwining her fingers with Tara's (which still felt all to real to begin with), Willow began to realize where she was; the Dimension.

"So... what's it like up here? Do you find it hard to have to tell people where to go and stuff?"

"Hmm... not really. I mean, usually when you come here, you see the error of your ways and you know where to go and for how long. Mainly we just congratulate when you are ready to move on into the Divine. That could be why you felt as though you needed to apologize."

"I still don't understand everything about the afterlife."

"You probably won't until you actually die. I don't w-want to explain everything to you because you'll know one day anyway. Besides, we have to discuss my return." Tara smiled lightly.

"Right!" Willow practically shouted. "You're coming back. You're really coming back..."

"I am, baby. You need to know how to bring me back, in the right way of course."

"Before that though, not that I'm not thrilled you're going to be coming home, but why now? What made you contact Kennedy and everything now?"

"Because you hurt."

"I hurt a lot more when I was destroying the world..."

"I couldn't get to you then. Your dark magicks were taking your body, leaving the white magicks unable to get through to you until you calmed down. I called through Kennedy because I know that you and her... you... well anyway, she was doing magick to contact the dead, so I interefered with it. I needed to be with you again. Now we will be... we are. I'm so glad that I even get to hold your hand right now, and snuggle with you, and just be next to you."

"... this isn't real."

"But, baby, it is. It's where I can feel you and you can feel me. Where ever that is, it's real. Even if it's just a dream or a meditation."

Willow leaned her head on Tara's shoulder, fitting her head gently into the crevice of her neck.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"We only have so much time now Willow, you need to know how to bring me back."

Tara began naming off ingredients and chants that were necessary to her arrival.

"Four blue candles, two white pillar candles, sage, a Dolls Eye Crystal, some Fools Gold, and any item of mine that you can gather. I don't know where the Dolls Eye Crystal actually is... so that one may be tricky."

"That's it?"

"And the chant. I'll put it in your mind so you won't forget it."

Tara placed her hands on each side of Willows head. Closing her eyes, she softly chanted then transferred it all into her mind.

"Okay. We have about fifteen minutes left."

"O-only fifteen? Baby, it felt like that was only ten minutes alone."

"I'm sorry, but we'll see each other soon." Tara frowned lightly as she realized her time was running short.

Willow placed two fingers on the side of Tara's face, gently guiding her face to meet her own.

Tara leaned, her lips just centimetres away from Willow's.

As soon as her lips locked on to Willow's the rest of the world faded away behind them. Moving their mouths in sync, the two pulled each other as close as possible, feeling the ultimate warmth arise from within.

"Baby, I have to go now. I can feel myself leaving," Willow cried.

"N-no, you have to s-stay..." Tears began to trickle off of Tara's cheeks.

While she was in the Dimension, Tara hadn't ever cried, not once. It was hard to watch Willow kill Warren, it was hard to watch her hurt Giles, it was hard to have to watch her cry over what she'd done after Xander calmed her down. This was just downright horrific; having to watch Willow leave her grasp, only having an hour and a half together. Apart of her was leaving again, but the one thing that continued to keep her sane was the fact that she knew she'd return to Willow soon enough.

* * *

"Will? You ready?"

Willow stood up, brushing off the wrinkles off her clothes.

"One second, Buff... I think I lost a hair tie."

"I have one you could use," Buffy's voice grew louder as she entered Willow's room. "Wow, you're hair's really getting long. I hadn't really noticed before."

"Yeah, I'm going to get it cut soon."

"Awesome. Ready to head out?"

"Definitely."

The girls exited the room, turning off the lights and closing the door behind them.

* * *

"I like this top... it suits you." Willow tried for the fifteenth time.

"But... purple just isn't my colour, ya know?"

"Not really, but if you think it doesn't then don't get it."

Buffy nodded and proceeded to walk around the store while Willow slipped off to do the same.

Venturing the store a little more, Willow came across a few shirts, plenty of jeans and a couple of hats. Those would do for a good while, so Willow headed off to find Buffy.

She came across her filing through each and every top that was on the left side of the store.

"Buff? You okay?"

A blood-shot eyed Buffy turned to face Willow.

"THIS IS NEVER GOING TO WORK!"

The entire store turned to stare at them; an embarrased Willow and an angered Buffy.

"I'm sorry, she hasn't taken her meds yet..." Willow covered, putting her arm around Buffy and leading her to a more secluded section of the store.

"Buff, what's wrong?" Willow placed her hand on the Slayer's arm.

"It doesn't work..."

"What doesn't work? Why do you sound all funny?"

Buffy began to cry quietly.

"Me. I don't work. I feel like I should be so happy and that I know I did something great... but now Spike is gone. I hate to admit it, but I miss him."

"Oh, Buffy. What actually happened, you never told me..."

"The amulet... he wore it... I- I think it burnt him, or at least crushed him."

Willow frowned, pulling her friend close to her chest. Sobs emerged from Buffy, making Willow hug even harder.

"I know what you're going through..."

Buffy looked up. She was right. Willow had been through all of this, and Buffy kind of knew why she wanted to destroy the world; to remove all the hurt. But she also knew it was worse for Willow.

It had only been just a little while before Tara was taken away from her for good... she would never see her again, never touch her. Buffy now embraced Willow that much more.

"I'm sorry, but now we both feel the same way... we'll get through it together."

"W-we will..." Willow added shakily.

"What's wrong?"

"N-nothing, why?"

"You're not telling me something... I know that look. That's your 'Willow has something to hide' look..."

"I don't! C'mon, let's just finish up the shopping and head back to Angel's place..."

"Oh, fine, don't tell me. But I will figure it out some time soon." Buffy wiped feircly at her worn out eyes.

Willow sincerely hoped she would, and be happy about Tara's return rather than upset that she was using magick.

* * *

"Well that was some shopping trip," Buffy smiled as she carried her handfuls of bags with her. Some bags were for Dawn, while Willow carried a few necessary bags for Xander.

"Not bad. Clothes, a few books, some food. I think we're set for a while. I'm glad you had some money with you... I'm not usually prone to carrying money. My bank card was destroyed back in Sunnydale, so I'll have to get a new card before I can use it."

"No problem."

They continued on their way home, talking and laughing. Willow, however, was slightly distracted as she had collected the necessary items on their day out.

She'd picked up the sage and candles, which she hid fairly well when they'd gone through check out. She'd start bringing up topics to get Buffy into an immense ten minute conversation. It was devious, but necessary.

"We're back!" Buffy called through the house.

Willow stepped out of her shoes and ran to her room, her arm filled bags aching to release them.

"Buffy!" Dawn cried. "Did you get me anything?!"

"Hello to you too..." Buffy stated flatly.

"Oh... I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine. Don't worry about it. Yeah, I got you a few things, let's go to my room and I'll show you."

Dawn nodded and followed her sister to her room.

"Buff?"

"Mhmm?"

"I- I'm scared."

"About what, Dawnie? We're okay now. It's over."

"It's never over."

"What's got you so insightfully spooked?"

"I don't know. I just... I have a feeling that maybe something is coming... I don't know if it's good or bad. I think Willow feels it too."

Buffy thought about Willow acting strangely at the shopping trip, when she wouldn't tell her what was bugging her.

"Maybe. I don't think so. I hope not, at least not for a while. I need some more sleep." Buffy laughed lightly.

Dawn nodded.

"I could use some of that sleep too..."

Buffy took her sister into a hug.

"You know Dawn, I never did tell you how much of an amazing job you did out there. You surprised me in ways I'll never understand. Sometimes you might think I don't care, but I do."

"I know you care... it's just hard to find people that you can talk things out with and have them for your own personal access. Kind of like when Willow was hiding Tara."

Buffy didn't know what to think.

"I... I try to be there. I really, really try, but you have to understand, it's a destiny thing that I just can't avoid."

"I know. I hope that maybe... I can find someone here."

"You'd better not be thinking of boyfriend status, because I will hurt him."

Something inside Dawn made her squirm.

"I wasn't excatly thinking that, but it would be nice."

"Yeah, well, not till you're eighty... or married."

"How can I even... oh... I get it." Dawn laughed lightly. "You know, I can't exactly stop what happens, if anything happens that is."

"I know, but just as I have to trust you, you have to trust me. Don't think that if you do get a boyfriend, I won't be supportive, but add a bit of cooperation here... I mean, you are always going to be my little sister..."

"Babble much?"

"Oh, hush you. But seriously? Will you tell me?"

"Of course."

Buffy grinned at her sister, brushing a few peices of stray hairs from her face and tucking them behind her ear.

"You are growing up so fast. Am I teaching you well? Like I promised?"

"Yep; you're always going to be a pain in my backside, but I wouldn't have it any other way. I'm glad to have you as my sister."

"Buffy! Dawn! Come here, now!"

The two sisters were forced to be interrupted by the cries of Xander.

"What is it?" Buffy asked, clearly ready for action.

"I won an online auction! I just got the most amazing ninja styled lunch box ever!"

"Really Xander? _That's_ what you called us down for?!"

"Hey! I practically got this for a steal! Ninja lunch boxes are usually worth over a hundred dollars now a days! I am now the proud owner of a thirty-four dollar and twelve cent ninja lunch box."

"Xand, we really need to be saving money here, rather than spending it... Willow bought you some clothes, so why don't you go and get them sorted."

Xander smiled weakly and sighed as he went up the stairs towards Willow's room.

"You know Buff, I think we should have been happier for him... he's lost so much already. Let him be happy with this."

"He'll be okay. He's strong. He'll talk to Willow or myself if he needs too. We can't be wasting money on useless things; we need to save up for an apartment-"

Suddenly Buffy was cut off by a deep voice behind her.

"Already trying to get out of this place? I didn't think it was that bad..."

"A-Angel?" Buffy questioned wearily.


End file.
